


Come to Bed, Angel

by amythestice



Series: Art Attack [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Digital Painting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythestice/pseuds/amythestice
Summary: Come to bloody bed Angel
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth & Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Series: Art Attack [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760725
Kudos: 15





	Come to Bed, Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley decides the Angel needs to pay attention to something other than a book

"Angel."

"Hmmmm?"

"Angel, put down the book."

"In a moment dear."

"You said that an hour ago."

"I'll just finish this chapter dearest."

"Angel, put down the book, and come to bed. It's not nice to keep a lady waiting."

"La......" (Finally looking up from his book)

"Oh, oh my, yes, bed, coming darling."

"You will be, Angel."

"You wily temptress!"


End file.
